You've got to hide your love away!
by chromate
Summary: An accidental clash with Ken solved Takeru's problem with his fan girls. Hikari just had to laugh. Why hadn't she thought about this before? Slight Takari, more on Takeru-Ken friendship.


Greetings everyone. I'm new to this fandom and I hope you'll like my first story here. I haven't watched _Digimon_ in such a long time that I only began writing a _Digimon_ fanfic after browsing through some random videos in youtube, thus re-igniting my interest in the anime that was a major part of my childhood back then. I'm also using this to make myself write again – I haven't written anything in this website for half a year already, due to school work and laziness.

So, I hope you'll enjoy this short story of mine. The title of this story refers to the Beatles' song, which is rumoured to be about Brian Epstein's closeted homosexuality.

Just for the record, I have nothing against homosexuality. I write this story simply thinking that since there are so many scenes in different manga/anime about a boy and a girl somehow seeing each other naked or something like that (if you want an example, search '_To-Love-Ru'_), I want to add a little twist to those kind of plots. This story is written in a very light-hearted manner, and is meant to be read in that way as well. If you're by any means offended, my apology, since that is not my intention.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Takaishi Takeru walked into the school building without any obstacles that would have prevented him from enjoying breath he was having for the moment. Some girls looked at him with startled, hurt eyes, while some boys looked at him in disgust.

But the fourteen-year-old just did not give a damn at all, for he could finally breathe normally without being choked to suffocation by his fan girls, who usually demanded his autographs, or handed him lunchboxes in hopes that he would love them after tasting their food, or just screamed in the sight of him. No, no, no. None of that in the morning.

He spotted Ichijouji Ken, the star player from the football team, near the lockers, and gave him a nod with a pleasant smile, as he usually did. Ken looked at him and returned the favour. People around them began to talk among themselves furiously, proclaiming 'so the rumour is real…', 'I wouldn't have believed it…', 'but that would explain why both do not have a girlfriend despite being the stars of the school…'

Takeru and Ken had to try their best not to laugh, or even smirk the tiniest bit, after hearing these comments from their fellow schoolmates.

'Ohayo, Takeru, Ken.' A bright, unusually cheerful voice called, and the two boys turned to the owner of the voice. There came a brown-haired teenage girl of their age, who was greeted by sympathetic glances from the girls and hopeful looks from the boys. 'You know, I actually start to feel sorry for Yagami-san now…' 'We all thought they're an item. Just how wrong are we…?' 'So, do I have a chance with Yagami-san now?' Yagami Hikari found that suppressing her laughter amidst such nonsensical comments was much harder than she imagined.

As the three walked together to the backyard of the school, where nobody thought of visiting in the morning before classes, they could not control themselves anymore and burst into laughter. None of them had thought that an accident that took place yesterday could turn to their best advantage to avoid further harassment form their fans.

* * *

(Previous day – early evening)

Students of Odaiba Junior High had two major events to look forward to before their summer vacation began: the regional football and basketball tournaments, as both the football and basketball teams managed to enter the finals of their respective competitions. It was not a rare sight for both teams to put up extra training in order to win the championship that both were so close to doing so last year. The coaches, especially now had their players train whenever possible, making sure the players would be thoroughly prepared so as not to lose again this year.

Hence as Takeru entered the boys changing room, he was not surprised to find Ichijouji Ken and Motomiya Daisuke there. Both Ken and Daisuke wanted to win so badly this year, after losing in penalties in previous year's tournament, and they swore to not leave any regrets behind as this would be their last year in Junior High.

'Going through extra training as usual, I presume?' Takeru greeted them with a casual nod as he threw his sports bag on the bench inside the changing room and walked to his locker, getting the towel he needed for a quick shower before he left school. Ken and Daisuke were also about to enter the shower as well, so they followed suit.

Apart from training with the squad, these three also liked to stay behind, after the extra practice, to work on their weaknesses. For Takeru, that would be the three-pointers that he did not have a good aim at, and for Daisuke and Ken, they just wanted to try more tricks and improve on their chemistry as starting forwards. That would explain why they were still at school by almost 6 in the evening, when usual practices ended half an hour ago.

They just shared a friendly conversation as they took the shower. It had become an unspoken routine to them, and they did not feel awkward at all despite occasionally seeing each other naked. They didn't really think too much about it, as it was just the same as what they would do when their teammates were around.

Daisuke quickly announced his departure from the room, for he was usually the first to get done, leaving Takeru and Ken behind as the two teenagers felt no rush to finish what they were doing. As soon as they heard Daisuke left the changing room, their conversation changed from sharing daily funny events to possible plans over the weekend, as they turned off the water and grabbed their towels.

'Hikari suggested about watching a movie and then dinner together on Saturday. She had been talking about watching _Match Point_ for quite some time now.' Takeru suggested while Ken listened. 'Do you want to come along?'

'I've heard good reviews about that movie,' the prodigy of the school said as he put his boxers on, 'I think Miyako will also like that movie, given what I've heard so far.' Just mentioning the name of his girlfriend of two months brought a small smile to Ken's face that the Child of Hope did not miss.

'Just that we have to choose a cinema somewhat farther away, just in case your fan girls saw you and surrounded you like last time.'

Ken shivered at the thoughts. A month ago the second generation of digidestined, with the exception of Miyako who had club activities in her school (in senior high, for she was a year older than most of them), went to the amusement park together. Coincidentally, the most faithful of Ken's fan girls were also there, and it became an amused sight for the rest of the digidestined as the ever-confident football star on the pitch looked so helpless as the five girls pulled him away and made him spend the day with them. It was something the genius wanted to forget.

'You should be lucky Miyako wasn't there that day, or else she would have exploded out of jealousy.' Takeru smirked as Ken threw a towel at him. While Ken and Miyako had started dating, they did not publicize their relationship to others except their close friends, for Ken was utterly uncomfortable with displaying his private life to people he barely knew. And of course there was the concern of his fan girls as well, for he did not want them to harass Miyako even though she studied in a different school.

'You're the one to talk. As far as I could remember, your fan girls were also chasing you around the amusement park that day.' Ken fought back.

Takeru gave that a thought, as if he had already forgotten about it. 'Hmm, yeah, but then Hikari pulled me away from them and we hid in the Ferris Wheel when they tried to "attack" me.'

'You made it sound like it was such a normal thing to have occurred.'

Takeru gave him a skeptical look. 'Com'on, Ken, don't tell me you are not expecting it to happen again.'

What the blond said was true though, Ken thought. Ever since he transferred to Odaiba Junior High a year ago, he was glad to be reunited with his fellow digidestined, but he was also aware of the establishment of his fan club soon after that. It didn't take him long to realize Takeru suffered from the same consequence, as both spent a great deal of time running away from their fan girls at school. 'The inevitable consequence of being talented,' that's how Daisuke called it, as he also had fan girls following him around. Out of the three, he was the only one enjoying their constant presence.

Perhaps what worried the other two was not that their fan girls would cause trouble for them; the very definition of the term 'fan girls' already did, but they feared more of them causing troubles to their friends. Miyako and Hikari were frequent targets given how proximate they were with the two most sought-after boys at school, and now that Miyako had graduated from junior high Hikari became the sole target of harassment, something that both resented. Takeru, in particular, was upset with it for he was also secretly dating someone. With Hikari, the Child of Light, of course. The chocolate-eyed girl who had already suffered from all sorts of harassment ever since Takeru's fans became aware that she was much closer to Takeru than anyone else.

Thinking about that just made Ken sigh more. 'I wonder what would stop them from chasing after us.'

'We've tried many things before, remember? We talked to them, made deals of going on dates with them, and even gave them gifts on White Valentine's Day. But even if you get some to shut up for good, there will always be new ones who never give up.' The basketball team captain sighed as he buttoned his shirt. Ken was also doing the same thing, but struggled with the one on the bottom of his shirt. 'Weird,' he muttered under his breath as his found a cloth tangled with it, making him unable to do anything with it. Takeru did not miss that.

'Do you need any help there?' With his shirt half-buttoned, he moved toward Ken and tried to forcefully pull the button out of the fabric with both his hands, but to no avail. 'Hmm, I think I have a pair of scissors with me, let me get that in my bag…'

Yet he never managed to. The moment he shifted his balance, his balance succumbed to the wet surface of the ground, and his body fell forward, pushing a surprised Ken onto the locker, with his head trapped between Takeru's arms. Acting out of instinct, Ken stretched his arms to find something to lean on, only to have somehow pulled Takeru's shirt towards him instead, causing his body to collide into his. Both groaned in pain as they made contact with one another, lying in an awkward position, and it didn't help the scenario when the door to the changing room was suddenly opened.

'And that's how we should be prepared for the game tomorr–oh.'

Only silence filled the room at first after the door was opened, but then the two digidestined heard furious gasps from the door. Turning towards that direction, they found the tennis team who usually finished their practice after 6 standing there, and were about to use the changing room before spotting them in such an awkward position.

To make matter worse, their manager was with them, even though she was about to retreat until she saw what caused her captain to stop in the middle of the sentence. She was a girl in their form whom they barely knew, but someone with a reputation of having a big mouth. And certainly, the scene in front of her managed to fulfil all sorts of imagination possible for a teenage girl.

There they were, two of the most handsome boys in the school, stars of the basketball and football team, with the blond leaning his head on the footballer and his arms limiting how the genius' head could move away. Their faces were flushed (since they just took a hot shower), and their shirts not entirely buttoned. She raised an eyebrow at Ken's hands clinging firmly to Takeru's shirt, as if inviting him to be closer, and with how helpless he looked at that moment (since he was taken aback by Takeru's slip and felt his back in pain right now). They were also yet to buckle their belts, leaving them hanging in mid-air, looking as if their trousers would fall in a matter of seconds. That all, plus the steam that still lingered in the air after their hot shower, was the best yaoi scene she had ever witnessed in real life.

Judging by the big grin on her face, and the squeal she made, Ken and Takeru immediately had a very bad feeling about it.

The rest of the tennis team members also stared in awe, not knowing how to react at such a sight. They all knew who Takaishi and Ichijouji were, so seeing them in such a provoking position came as a shock to them. Shyly, the captain managed to let out a soft 'sorry for interrupting' and closed the door.

All was still for another minute. Takeru and Ken just had no idea how they should react from that point on.

* * *

(Previous day – late evening)

Yagami Hikari laughed so loud that she wondered if her stomach would explode in any minute. She kept banging the table and her chair with her arm. Takeru groaned uncomfortably at her. 'Thanks for the support, my dear. That really helps a lot,' he mused, only to be padded by Hikari on the shoulder playfully. Takeru and Ken decided that having dinner at the Yagamis after _what had happened_ was actually a very bad idea.

Sitting on the other side of Taichi was Ishida Yamato, Takeru's brother, and Takenouchi Sora, Yamato's girlfriend now. Both were also laughing hysterically after Hikari forced them to explain why they had such a stern countenance as they entered the Yagami residence together.

It shouldn't have happened like that. With Taichi and Hikari's parents going out for dinner with their relatives, Hikari had invited them for dinner at their place. The others could not make it due to other commitments, and the blond and the genius were glad the rest were not here to hear their embarrassing tale a couple of hours ago.

'Ta–Takeru…how…how dare you cheat on Hik–Hikari like this...' Taichi and Yamato made no attempt to hide their laughter, pointing their fingers at the younger blond at times and just kept on making their emotions heard throughout the whole household.

'Takeru, Ken,' the two said person turned to look at the Child of Love, 'we completely understand your hidden homoerotic desire for each other… but Ken, you should know…you should realize that Takeru has a girlfriend, and his heart is now in conflict because of you…oh my God I couldn't take this anymore!' Sora was trying her best to put on a poker face when saying that, but apparently failed, and the two victims of pranks now could only glare at their digimons.

Damn them for describing what had happened so vividly to the rest as they asked. Patamon and Wormmon had retreated into Hikari's room now to hide from their owners in fear.

The rest of the dinner went by with everyone, minus the two protagonists of the incident, talking cheerfully about the incident, and adding their own flavour to the story to make it sound more dramatic and 'romantic'. They laughed even more when Takeru and Ken blushed upon meeting each other's eyes now.

'But seriously though, don't you guys see this as an opportunity to scare away your fan girls now?'

The Child of Hope and Child of Kindness stared at Yamato as if he had just strip-danced in front of them.

'It actually makes perfect sense. You two are the most sought-over boys in the whole school, and you two are sick of being annoyed by the fan girls of yours. Why not capitalise on this for a while, at least?'

'You mean that in order for the fan girls to give us peace of mind, we _are_ to be lovers?' Takeru and Ken looked dumbfounded. Even Hikari looked confused as she tugged her boyfriend's shirt lightly, a bit worried over what the older blond was suggesting.

'Given you two's popularity, I think there is no harm in this.' Taichi, realizing Yamato's plan by sharing a glance with him, decided to join in the fun. 'They won't hate you at all. In fact, teenage girls found this kind of forbidden love alluring.'

Sora raised her eyebrows, and Hikari wrapped her arms protectively around Takeru. 'I love him just the way he is now.' She stated with strength and with a frown, to which Sora looked in awe, Yamato looked unconcerned (for he wanted to keep luring them into this), while Taichi looked disgusted. 'Get a room. Oh, no wait, you shouldn't. Never!' He exclaimed while Takeru rolled his eyes.

'My dear future sister-in-law, you don't get the point here,' Yamato put on his best poker face. 'See, you're killing several birds with one rock here. As mentioned, the girls will not hate them for they will be okay with it; the girls will also stop asking if Hikari is in a relationship with my little brother now, since he is unofficially 'taken'; the guys in their teams won't say anything since you guys are their captains; other guys may feel awkward about it, but hey, I don't think you two give a damn at all.'

Sora just facepalmed, hearing the nonsense her seemingly mature boyfriend had just elaborated on, and observed the younger children in front of her, only to find their, strangely, sparkling eyes looking at each other.

'Indeed this is a good plan…' Takeru appeared deep in thought, rubbing his chin with his right hand.

'This will solve all the problems…' Hikari caressed Takeru's arms slowly, as if echoing his thoughts.

'It should work out just fine…right…?' Taichi and Yamato grinned as even the thoughtful genius seemed to agree with them.

Sora did not miss out the glint of mischievousness in all of their eyes.

* * *

(Present Day)

When they entered their classroom, everyone seemed to stop talking for a moment as they were all too busy watching the three friends walking to their respective seats. The three digidestined pretended to have no idea why and just greeted their classmates in their usual manner. Soon any original conversation resumed, although people talked much quieter now since what everyone had been discussing was the rumour that Takaishi Takeru and Ichijouji Ken were in a relationship.

Actually, last night the three digidestined already received text messages from some of their school friends confronting them about the validity of the rumour. They giggled at such texts and simply replied, as they usually had to when facing various rumours before, that they were just rumours and nothing more.

Still, when more than two people were saying the same thing, it somehow became a fact. And whenever they went people around them would recognize them, hid their faces as if in embarrassment, and turned their heads away. The digidestined just rolled their eyes and smiled to themselves.

On the other hand, Yamato turned out to be right. Takeru and Ken were somewhat glad that their respective teammates did not jump to conclusion that easily. 'Com'on, we've been in the same team for that long, and if you swing that way, trust us, we'll know' was what they heard from their teammates. Training was just as usual, and they made friendly jokes about it when they were all in the changing room together. Takeru and Ken even felt like they had an even better bonding with their teammates after this.

The seventeen-year-old was also right on another thing: their fan girls really stopped approaching them like they were their items anymore for the day. Instead of trying desperately to grab their attention, they became silent and watched from a safe distance, as if they had become too sacred for them to be near with now. Takeru was sure that Hikari had a triumphant smirk on her face when she saw their retreating figures.

The two protagonists did not realize how smooth this seemed to be. When Yamato first suggested it, they thought the idea was utterly insane. But then, they saw it as an opportunity to play a prank on the whole school. Sure, some people were openly against it and made bad comments about them in school, but they felt like they were not obliged to entertain the narrow-minded. Why care about them when you had your closest friends' support?

Of course, at that time they did not realize that the rumour would have another effect on their lives later.

* * *

_Welcome to the Obaida Festival, _

_the annual event that celebrated the foundation of this school!_

_This year, on 30__th__ September, we have prepared a variety of events _

_to make sure you have a great time here! _

_Highlight of the event:_

_-A drama produced by Class 3-A: a forbidden love story between two young people,_

_Who long for each other's warmth despite everyone's objection_

_Starring: 'Basketball blondie' Takaishi Takeru; 'Football prodigy' Ichijouji Ken_

_Will their love blossom or will they drift apart?_

_Come to the auditorium at 3pm to find out!_

* * *

'Hey Ken.'

'What is it, Takeru?'

'Tell me again how we come to agree to stage a modern Brokeback Mountain, Obaida Junior High version?'

'As far as I can recall, your brother and your girlfriend are very supportive of this idea.'

'Damn, shouldn't have listened to them.'

'Well, to be fair we both thought it would be a good idea.'

'To play a prank on the others! Not to make fun of ourselves like this!'

'Still, even if it's under peer pressure of the whole class, we still acquiesced to do this, even if we were vocally reluctant to have done so.'

'Would you stop being so logical for a minute and just grieve with me here for digging our own graves?'

'Sorry.'

'Participating in this silly drama is one thing, having both our girlfriends enjoying it makes me feel much better, really. I feel so much love and support from them.'

'Sarcasm is not going to take you anywhere, Takeru. Remember what your brother said about girls liking yaoi?'

'Yeah, but I never figure Hikari and Miyako are _that _into it too. Hikari basically blushed happily and squealed when she read the kiss scene in the scripts.'

'So did Miyako. I asked her why, and she said we would make a good couple, and cameras would be ready today.'

'Brilliant.'

'Hey lovebirds, your cue is in 5 minutes.'

Both boys sighed as they prepared themselves for the humiliation in minutes. As far as they could tell, the auditorium was full of people, given the noise they heard from backstage. Well, what a surprise.

'Want to get payback on our girlfriends for it?'

'Like what, really kissing on the lips according to the script?'

'With some tongue, perhaps.'

'I'm sure that will make both of us feel so much better, Takeru.'

'Sarcasm is not going to take you anywhere, Ken.'

* * *

_The End_

* * *

I finished this whole story basically in one day, and made some minor changes later. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also having some other ideas for this fandom, and would hope to fully develop them later on. Thanks for reading this story, and please kindly review to let me know what you think about it! Until next time!


End file.
